


Four Horsewomen: Resurgence

by Enigma13



Series: Superhero AU WWE Stories and One Shots [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma13/pseuds/Enigma13
Summary: "I need your help. Please." Charlotte looked like the please had physically hurt her to say and there was a little bit of satisfaction in that.
Relationships: Bayley | Davina Rose & Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Bayley | Davina Rose & Charlotte, Charlotte & Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks & Bayley | Davina Rose, Sasha Banks & Bayley | Davina Rose & Charlotte & Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks & Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks & Charlotte
Series: Superhero AU WWE Stories and One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/502384
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Next story to finish this AU coming up. This won't be the last story but we are getting to the end here! I hope you like this chapter and what this story will turn into as we go back to our roots with the Four Horsewomen and all their baggage!

Becky inched in through the door that was cracked just enough for her. It was a dark and dank warehouse, which was perfect for the kind of illicit stuff that was reported to her from one of her informants at the mechanic shop. 

She saw movement on her corner and lit her hands up, illuminating the face of Bayley, standing there looking ready for a fight. 

“Bayley?” Becky was a little confused.

“Becky?” Bayley relaxed, seeming just as confused. “What are you doing here?”

“What am I doing here? I got a tip from one of my informants that there was some shifty shit going on down here. What are you doing here?”

“I got the same from the computer in the tower.” Bayley looked around warily now. “That’s probably not a good sign, especially with this being a mostly empty warehouse.”

Becky let her hands catch flame and scanned the area, going back to back with Bayley. “Yeah, no kidding. Nice to see you though. How’s Paige?”

“Oh, you know. Busy, but still fantastic.” Bayley lifted up a shipping container with one hand and looked under it. “How’s Dean? Roman worries about him.”

“Fantastic. He’s been helping Renee get used to living again and enjoying time with her. Willow and I have been taking more of the load while he settles back into his marriage.” 

“Yeah, we need to catch up over brunch or something because your texts on the subject of someone coming back to life were way to general for me to understand anything. How weird are our lives?”

“For sure, maybe next- Watch it!” Becky dove forward and tackled Bayley out of the way of an electrical charge that came from up high. Sasha looked down at them and frowned, pulling off her helmet off and adopting a less aggressive stance. 

“What the fuck are you two doing here?”

“Of course Sasha is behind this.” Becky growled and lit her hands up, her hair also beginning to smolder as her old anger and betrayal began to fill her.

“No, I don’t think so. Why would she call us both here?” Bayley laid a placating hand on Becky’s shoulder.

Sasha leapt down, landing easily and standing up. “Seriously, what’s going on?”

Bayley looked around, ignoring the daggers that Becky and Sasha were shooting each other while she really thought. When the answer came to her, she felt her stomach drop and her scar twinge in discomfort. “Oh no.”

“It’s just like our old sleepovers.” A fourth voice spoke from behind them as Charlotte stepped out of the shadows. “Sasha and Becky at each other’s throats, ah, that brings back memories.”

They all turned and Sasha immediately lunged, fists sparking, but Bayley was faster and grabbed Sasha around the waist, not even budging as she easily overpowered the struggling woman. Becky saw that they both were occupied so she decided to speak. “Charlie, nice to see you. What do you want? Before you begin to do that deflecting bullshit where you try to act superior, can we skip it and just get to the point? None of us want to be here all together when we could be doing more important things.”

Charlotte actually looked like she’d been slapped across the face by Becky’s remark and being called out, but she schooled her expression and held herself up right. “I suppose that’s best, since I… I need your help.”

Becky and Bayley exchanged a look while Sasha finally stopped struggling and looked positively murderous. “Oh yeah, well why don’t you come closer and I’ll help you into the hospital, you bitch.”

“Control your pet, Bayley. This is serious and I can’t… I can’t go to anyone else for this so just listen, okay?” She dropped her shoulders a little bit and looked away. “Please.”

Becky nodded. “Just say it. I’m not giving you some blank check promise.” Bayley nodded in agreement. 

“My father is missing. He was taken by a group up in Detroit while he was there… getting supplies.” She sighed. “I already tried to get him back myself, but these people… they aren’t human. Not completely. They call themselves SAnitY and there are four of them, and they all have some type of power, and they’re fucking crazy and masochistic on top of everything. I’m outnumbered and I can’t get him back on my own, and if he’s with them too long, they’ll torture him and he’ll die in there.”

Becky raised an eyebrow. “You want us to help you, a criminal, rescue another criminal who is guilty of so many fucked up things that he’s one of the most wanted people in the entire world.”

Charlotte looked away, not able to meet any of their eyes, and now Sasha was even still, listening for her response. “No. I want my you my former friends to help me, Charlotte, rescue my dad. I can’t-“

“I’ll do it.” Bayley had spoken up before Charlotte could even finished; so quickly that even Charlotte seemed surprised, staring at her with wide shocked eyes. “Ric may be the Nature Boy, but he’s also Charlotte’s dad. I’m not just gonna let him die if there’s something I can do about it.”

Becky stared at Charlotte. She’d been studying her body language since she showed up. She seemed tense, as if ready for a fight, but also fatigued and sleep deprived like she’d been worrying for a long while.

“Bayley, you can’t be serious. She tried to kill you! Almost did kill you, and you’re just gonna help her?” Sasha looked at Bayley with a mixture of anger and shock. 

Bayley offered what looked to be a reassuring smile, but seemed awkward as she hadn’t been in a friendly situation with Sasha or Charlotte in months. “Yeah, it’ll be like the team up I always wanted, even if it’s a one time thing. You don’t have to help Sasha, but… it’d be nice to see you when I’m not trying to arrest you. Just for once to forget about things.”

Sasha looked between Bayley and Charlotte like she was trying to decide which option in her mind would suck less before she turned her attention to Becky. Becky simply shrugged at her. “I’m helping too. I’ve been itching for a good fight, and I owe Charlotte one.”

Sasha narrowed her eyes at that bit of information, but when Becky didn’t elaborate she huffed. “Fine. A one time thing!” She glared at Charlotte, “and don’t think I still won’t kill you after all this is over.”

Charlotte shrugged. “Same. Now, follow me, I’ll tell you everything I know about these guys.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go over what they know, endure their confrontation with SAnitY, and try to deal with one another after so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So I've been in quarantine for two weeks with a positive Covid diagnosis, so that's sucked. I've only just started to feel better, and actually have some time and inspiration to write. I hopefully won't take long to update again, this story has about one more chapter after this one and then there will be I think two or three more in the series before it ends, so keep with it, and hopefully, you'll enjoy the ride!

Sitting awkwardly between two people who wanted to murder each other was not something that Becky had at the top of her list of fun things to do. Luckily, Sasha had stayed true to her word as had Charlotte. Despite the plane’s cramped atmosphere, they had managed to stay somewhat civil when discussing things related to the job they were doing and ignoring each other at any other time. It seemed like as long as they had a common goal, they would refrain from straight up murder. 

Still, Bayley got lucky being able to sit separately. Apparently, they’d recognized her face from the news and given her a first-class upgrade. Charlotte was covered up with sunglasses and a hat, that Becky would have loved to get photo evidence of back in the day when Charlotte usually dressed so pristine and perfect. Sasha had no need to because her secret identity was still intact thanks to her helmet and Becky also had no need because of her goggles and her bandana. They’d gotten through security without any trouble thanks to Sasha using some of her electricity powers to short circuit the security machines examining their luggage to show a false negative.

Becky leaned back in her seat, going over what Charlotte had gone over with them about this group SAnitY. Charlotte had made clear that these four had powers, worked together like a unit, and that they’d be a tough foe for any of them single-handedly. Other than that, doing their research had turned up previous crimes and social media posts from these four from over the years. It seemed that the leader, Eric Young, had been an anarchist for most of his adult life, taking it even farther once his powers began emerging. He’d attracted these others, Alexander Wolfe from Germany, by the need for a leader after being discharged from the military for excessive force in the field. Killian Dain seemed to be a minor villain robbing gas stations in Scotland, but under online communications with Eric, he’d started going for larger government targets. Nikki Cross seemed the earliest addition for Eric’s crew, just being mentally unstable and with the poor healthcare provided her was instead led astray and made to idolize Eric as a savior type of figure. 

Then it got to Charlotte’s dad, which even Sasha kept her poisonous words to herself when Charlotte got choked up. She was obviously worried for her father, and despite his supervillain status, that’s something that all of them could understand to some degree. Her father had been on a trip for one of his legitimate shell companies in Detroit for a meeting with an unsuspecting government contractor. Her father had been intercepted in route, when his driver was pulled from the car through the windshield and these four piled in, taking his hired car off road and disappearing without a trace. 

They popped up, twenty-four hours later in a ransom video that was sent across social media and made its way to Charlotte within a couple minutes. She had shown them the video and her dad, head bloody and arms bound seemed disoriented as Eric had spoken to the camera, reveling in his control. Their goal was to take that control away, and Charlotte had been able to use her family’s powerful computer to trace the video back to a warehouse district in Detroit. They needed to fly there and then find the needle in the haystack as it were to defeat Sanity and take back Charlotte’s father alive.

They would land in a few hours, and until then, it was Becky’s job to make sure that Charlotte and Sasha didn’t kill one another. That’s why she chose to sit between them. Sasha had her headphones in, purple like her hair, and looked out of the window at the passing clouds. Charlotte had taken a couple of pills not too long ago that were supposed to knock her out, but with how tense and on alert she seemed to be, whether out of worry for her father, or out of discomfort from her current situation between her old friends. 

After making sure that Sasha was suitably distracted, Becky leaned over to Charlotte. “I won’t let her draw on you or anything. You can rest, you look like shit and probably need it.”

Charlotte spared her a glance, and if Becky were feeling optimistic, she might call the uptick of her lips a smile. “Thanks. Just what every girl wants to hear.”

“I’ve always been direct with you. Truthful too. That doesn’t change just because you aren’t on the same side as me.” She didn’t want to put Charlotte on the defensive by debating good and bad. Charlotte seemed to catch her meaning and seemed thankful if her lack of hostility showed everything. 

“Is that a promise?”

“If you trust me to keep one anymore, then yes.”

Charlotte turned to look at her seriously for the first time. Their eyes searched each other for a few moments before Charlotte sagged a little. “Alright.”

She leaned back and closed her eyes, and it took her less than two minutes to drop into a deep sleep. Becky studied her silently for a few moments, seeing the peace on her face, usually absent these days. She must have been more tired than she showed. 

“Don’t be stupid, Becky.”

Becky’s head whipped around and saw Sasha staring at her. “I know that look. Aren’t our lives fucked up enough without adding doomed romance to the mix?”

Becky felt her face heat up and she quickly patted out her hair as it started to smolder. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Sasha gave her an unimpressed look, one that Becky used to see all the time when they were living together. “Don’t bullshit me. I know you probably don’t care about my advice anymore, but if you want some, don’t even try with her. She’ll disappoint you.”

Becky’s embarrassment flared and she glowered back at Sasha. “I wouldn’t worry about it; I’m used to disappointment these days.” She let her words drip with venom.

The purple haired girl looked unimpressed and simply shrugged. “You know how much I love saying I told you so, so do whatever you want.” Then she turned her head back to the window.

Becky sat there, her mood now ruined and sighed. How was she going to do this? She was so used to Dean, Johnny, and Willow. These girls weren’t the same anymore and neither was she. How the hell where they supposed to get it together enough to defeat four seasoned anarchists?

They didn’t waste time when they got to Detroit, they simply dropped their stuff off and changed, sneaking out via the hotel roof, and making their way down the fire escape to the alleys below. Then, they headed down towards the warehouse district to start their search.

“If it were me, I’d be at the center of everything here, so I’d be able to hear whoever might come after me coming from any direction.” Sasha piped up, eyeing the shipping containers around her as the afternoon sun set. “I think that’s probably the best place to start.”

Charlotte seemed about ready to argue, as she had been the entire time over here, but Bayley stepped in before she could. “Why don’t we split up? I’ll go with Sasha to check the center, and Becky and Charlotte, you guys can check the outskirts to make sure they aren’t ready to leave, and if they make a run for it, you can cut them off?”

Bayley waited a few moments for someone to speak up against her plan, but when no one did, she grabbed Sasha’s arm and began to pull her away from the glaring contest with Charlotte. Becky shook her head at the antics. “I don’t know where we’d be without Bayley.” She saw Charlotte twinge in discomfort, like she’d been slapped.

“Yeah. Glad that she’s still here. Come on, let’s find my dad.”

Becky and Charlotte had been walking for thirty minutes when they finally heard from Sasha and Bayley from the comms. “We found their hideout, but they aren’t here. Neither is your dad. They can’t be far, some of their stuff is still here, and one of their coffees is warm, so stay sharp.”

Becky shared a look with Charlotte and then turned her eyes up, knowing that she liked to use the roof of buildings to make her escape most of the time, and she just caught the slightest glimpse of movement and grabbed Charlotte’s hand, channeling her fire into her feet to lift them off the ground and onto the roof after whatever was moving up here. She heard Charlotte gasp before hanging on tight and dropping her hand as soon as their feet were on the roof. 

“Warn a girl next time.”

Becky grinned at her, the adrenaline of an upcoming fight already coursing through her. “Sorry Charlie, just can’t help that I can sweep people off their feet.”

She watched a small blush take over Charlotte’s face before she felt a huge force hit her from behind and hands wrap around her throat. A tiny woman had jumped her from behind, trying to maul her and screaming in her ear. She reached back, trying to dislodge her, but couldn’t reach, so she did the next best thing, she let her hair go completely ablaze. The person yelped, falling off and back onto her ass. Becky turned around, furious to see a small little woman who matched the description of Nikki Cross, with a huge grin on her face, even as her arms were burning up in fire. 

“Friends for Nikki to play with!” She seemed to not mind the fact that she was on fire, and that was made even more apparent when she brushed the embers off of her and while her arms were a little pinker, she didn’t look any worse for wear. Another yell from behind them startled them both as a huge and hairy man charged at them out of nowhere, bowling them both over. Becky pushed herself up with a grown, her hair still ablaze, and made eye contact with Charlotte.

Charlotte growled and launched herself at the larger man, her body becoming solid crystal and bowling the larger man over and off the roof. Becky turned her attention back to her own opponent to see her launching herself at her flaming hair again with a laugh. Becky ducked her and shot a jet of flame directly into the girl’s gut and sending her flying straight up. It seemed to make her flinch in pain, but she showed no outside damage. That was going to be a problem and it only added to it, as someone sped in and knocked her down from the shipping crate landing next to Charlotte as she seemed to be picking herself away from where she dented the metal shipping container. 

Becky pushed herself back to her knees, speaking into her communicator. “We could use some help, we’re three on two right now.” 

Sasha spoke up on the other end. “Making our way there. Their leader set up some sort of illusion.”

Becky helped Charlotte up, before shoving her aside as Killian bowled into the shipping crate behind them. Becky launched a couple fireballs, feeling her hair continue to be completely ablaze, she tried to think herself out of this situation. She knew that Nikki either had a healing factor, or possibly a similar power to Dean’s. Maybe using a similar tactic to what Dean confided in her. She helped Charlotte up. “Trust me?”

Charlotte looked at her, breathing heavy. She paused but nodded. Becky grinned. “Crystalize on my mark.”

Becky used her eyes, tracking their movements, as Nikki seemed to skip towards them, Killian was still picking pieces of metal off himself, and the speedster Wolfe was no where to be seen. However, she saw Killian’s eyes shift to the right, and she turned Charlotte’s shoulder to turn her right. “Now!”

Charlotte’s power worked quickly, as Becky ducked behind her, and she was satisfied with the thud that the speedster made as he knocked himself out by running into an immovable object like Charlotte. Charlotte turned and smiled at her, opening her mouth to say something before she was cut off by Nikki, now angry with them for knocking out her friend, throwing herself at them. Becky quickly threw herself in front of Charlotte and wrapped Nikki into a bear hug of sorts. She then implemented something that would work to take down Dean, she increased the places where their skin touched in temperature drastically, and within seconds Nikki passed out in her arms from heat exhaustion.

She had little time to celebrate or check on Charlotte, as Killian was moving towards them like a juggernaut. They had extraordinarily little time to move out of the way, but the view was obscured as Charlotte placed her back to the charging Scotsman and crystalized, protecting Becky from the incoming hit. Becky’s eyes widened as Charlotte stared directly into her face. 

However, the impact never came. They finally broke eye contact to see the Scotsman on the ground, Sasha behind him with a smoking hand. Becky opened her mouth, but Sasha cut her off. “Don’t worry. He’s not dead. I just overcharged her neurons a little.” She shrugged, smugly. “Sometimes it takes a surgeon’s touch.”

Becky had to grin at that. “Glad you can change it up from the usual wrecking ball operator.” She watched Sasha fight a small smile, and even Charlotte look a little softer towards them. 

Bayley cut in over the communicators. “This makes me so happy, and you’re all adorable, and we will be talking about this a lot before we go separate ways again, but I’d get to the east end fast. I found Ric.”

Charlotte sprung up and began jogging quickly that direction, passing right by Sasha who watched her carefully, her hand twitching as if she thought about going for a sneak attack, especially with Charlotte so unfocused. Becky’s own hand twitched, ready to defend her, but the moment never came. Sasha turned her attention back to Becky. They began to match pace with each other, staying far enough away from Charlotte that they were out of earshot. “I said I wouldn’t hurt her while we’re here.”

“I know. Even with the months and weeks its been, I still can’t believe how far apart we are now. I used to be able to read what all of you were thinking. Now, I’m not even sure I can trust any of you.”

Sasha let out a dry chuckle. “When the cards are down, I wish I could say you could count on me. I’d like to think I’d still show up for you guys. I want that to be true someday.”

Becky gave her a once over. “At least, coming from me if you ever need help like this. I’m there. Doesn’t mean I’m going to let you do what you try to do all the time, but I hope that means something.”

Sasha nodded, still looking solemn. “I want to believe you.”

They came to the building where Charlotte had disappeared into a moment earlier. “Let’s go save this evil old guy, and then we can have a less awkward flight home.”

Sasha smirked at her. “As long as I don’t have to see your lovesick face the entire time.” She stopped Becky at the last moment before she walked through the door. “If I can give you some unsolicited advice?”

Becky nodded, a little tentative. Sasha continued, quietly. “She jumped in front of a barreling train like that, for you. I don’t know what you owe her, but there is obviously something there that’s been unspoken since we’ve all been apart. My advice? Do something about it before we go back to normal and try to kill one another.”

Becky shook her head. “That’d make things so complicated, Sash.”

“Fuck complicated. With what she does, she could be gone any day. Whether that’s to her own demons, or just getting killed. You will regret never at least doing something and making it known if you don’t say anything.” Sasha chuckles a little sardonically. “It may just be one night, but at least you weren’t a fucking coward.”

With that Sasha entered the building to catch up with the others, leaving Becky with her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! The next chapter will probably have a rated M to E scene, so be wary of the change of Rating!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
